Stalker
by ShinsTwin
Summary: Duos being stalked by some wako, so he goes to get help from his fellow ex-piolots.But can they really help him? I dunno ya hafta read for ya self!


Disclaimer: Look I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, so please be good lil' peeps and don't sue!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stalker  
  
By: Shin'sTwin  
  
(In the distance an all too wild party is shown through the scope of a camera. Focusing and unfocusing on the small groups in the rapidly increasing crowds then finally settling on the figure of a long haired violet eyed youth.)  
  
The party raged on inside and outside of the giant cabin, with its rock music blaring and teens dancing wildly in a drunken trance. It seemed like everyone that attended Ocean View High was there. From the popular to the unpopular drinks were passed out and words were exchanged.  
  
Among the mass of rioting teens was the ex-pilot of Deathscythe Hell Custom, Duo Maxwell. With a beer in hand he rocked to the beat with his friends. (The camera zooms in closer, getting a claer shot of his face. /Click/. The image froze in a gray void, then flooded with color again.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A crazed grin crept unto the face of pale face of the stalker as he took picture after picture of Duo and his girlfriend Helle'. His icy blue eyes held a frightening look as he watched the two dance during a slow song. Finally putting his camera away he left sinking into the shadows of the surrounding forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was dancing with Helle', when a cold chill shot down his spine. His soldier instincts were telling him there was danger...someone was watching them. He quickly spun around searching the dark trees and hills around the cabin. He was brought out of his thoughts by Helle's gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
Glancing back he grinned then turned pulling her into a deep kiss. Pulling away, he grabbed her coat then her arm leading her through the dense crowd.  
  
"Ready?" He asked. She smiled gently then walked over to the passenger side of Duos silver Eclipse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally getting home after dropping Helle' off Duo opened the door to his dark apartment tossing his keys to a near bye table.  
  
He started to walk to his room through the dark apartment when his foot connected with a solid object.  
  
'What the?'  
  
Furrowing his brow he reached over to the wall searching for the switch.  
  
Flipping it on he was shocked to find his home thrashed.  
  
"Oh my Gawd. Who did this?" He breathed.  
  
Just then a small piece of paper caught his eye. Storming over he ripped it off the wall then read,  
  
"Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched?"  
  
"Man, this is deep. I hafta' find the guys." He said looking at his home again. With a heavy sigh he crumpled the paper, then walked into his room quickly packing his duffle bag with cloths a picture and his toothbrush. When he was almost out the door he noted that his Brush, photo albums, and silver cross were all missing.  
  
Just as he left he growled punching the wall.  
  
(As Duo leaves his apartment and is getting into his car. A snapshot of him was taken just before he sped off.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Colony L5, 6:30 am  
  
(The phone rings in the distance as an oriental woman answers. Her Chinese heritage evident in her broken English.)  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
Silence answered.  
  
"Chang!!"  
  
"What do you want now onna!" Wufei yelled back.  
  
"Theyr esz sommwon ohn pho'n!"  
  
"Phone? Who?" He squinted.  
  
"Yesz! Et ez Maxwell." She struggled.  
  
Wufei grumbled again then sat up in his bed snatching the phone from Meileing's hand.  
  
[1]"Moshi, Moshi. Maxwell! Ore wa shinji ra nai, Isashiburi desu ne?" He smiled; just as Duo began to tell him what was happening his smile fell.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you later then. Bye." He hung up the phone then looked to his fiancé'.  
  
"Duo is coming over he has Helle' with him. He said that there's trouble." They were both silent.  
  
  
  
TBC..........  
  
[1] Moshi, Moshi=Hello  
  
Ore wa shinji ra nai, Isashiburi desu ne?= I can't believe it, Long time no see? 


End file.
